


Black is the new white

by Capi_tana



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Mary, Infidelity, Joseph is a bag of shit, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Robert is a good bro, everyone is hurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capi_tana/pseuds/Capi_tana
Summary: Desde que se toparon vio a Joseph como el medio de su propia salvación. Luego de unirse a él se convencía todos los días que debía ser al contrario.O el fic donde se ve la otra cara de la moneda en el matrimonio Christiansen.





	Black is the new white

**Author's Note:**

> Advierto que no he jugado el simulador, esto es un semi AU por los fanarts que he visto o el poco material que hay de esta pareja en español. En cuanto a esos dos juntos quedé con ganas de escribir un fic donde terminaran felices, lo cual veo imposible porque con el drama que se cargan lo dudo.
> 
> Parece más un starter que otra cosa..
> 
> En fin, quise hacer esto donde se mostrara el lado más frágil de esta chica, más allá de la típica mujer fuerte que le importa un bledo todo, incluyendo su propia familia. 
> 
> Alguien que parchee el juego al español y le agradeceré muchísimo.

Si aún asistía regularmente a las actividades de la iglesia era para mantener la misma constante durante toda su vida. Las miradas de reproche dirigidas hacia ella en específico le indicaban que ni la aprobación de su gremio le quedaba. Menuda tontería, como si le importara la opinión de esos hipócritas, y hablando de víboras la mayor de ellas se asomaba.

 El párroco en su típico atuendo dominical se acercaba a dar otra demostración pública de "la pareja feliz" que actualmente eran. El insípido beso que le dio sabía a cenizas, desprovisto de cualquier atisbo de amor que en algún momento pudo expresar. Si bien no le correspondió tampoco se hizo a un lado. Casi al instante el cuerpo le reaccionó de mala gana, la bilis trepando por su esófago como aviso.

 

Aún a estas alturas se cuestionaba como seguía siendo incapaz de armarle una escena en público, al menos estando sobria. La respuesta venia tan pronto que se daba asco a sí misma.

 - Te ves espléndida, mi vida- Ni siquiera fingía un tono meloso, su expresión seguía tan neutral como cuando daba un sermón- Me encantaría volver a casa contigo y los chicos pero tengo que terminar una planificación de último momento, y bueno.. -no hacía falta que dijera más, iba a ser una larga noche.

 - Muérete -le habló entre dientes a su marido, este asintió sonriendo efusivamente a pesar que en realidad ella quería asesinarle con la mirada.

Y volvían a la rutina. Joseph se encerraba en su despacho, Mary se encargaba de sus tres hijos hasta tarde y después de dormirlos se cambiaba para ir a ese bar de mala muerte donde tenía sus escasos momentos de alegría.

 

-n-

 

\- Entonces... –Robert Small pareció vacilar sosteniendo el vaso de whisky del que bebía- Volvió a hacerlo – Sentenció con una mueca difícil bajando el trago, no sin antes darle un sorbo.

 Recostada de la barra con ambos antebrazos en la superficie de madera desgastada Mary asintió dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota- a veces pienso en seguirlo y atraparlo donde no pueda negarme lo que hacía, pero conociéndolo seguirá con su teatro hasta la muerte-pasó el inconfundible nudo de ganas de llorar con un largo trago a su copa de vino.

\- oh vamos, no pienses en ese imbécil. Es evidente que jamás cambiará -Su amiga necesitaba comprensión pero él no estaba para meterse en el rollo sentimental, odiaba verla devastada- Mejor aprovechemos esta noche, hay luna llena. Juraría que escuché un particular aullido por el bosque mientras venia- ouh, no cuidó de esconder la emoción de su voz de nuevo.

-oh Robert, cariño-esas fueron las primeras risitas reales de la noche- si los hombres lobos fueran reales no tendrían nada que envidiarte.

Por esa vez se permitieron un paseo bajo las estrellas en búsqueda de cualquier ser mitológico. O lo que también se puede definir como un break amistoso antes de estar demasiado ebrios para volver a casa.

 

-o-

 

Como era usual a esas altas horas de la noche no había señales de la llegada de Joseph a su hogar. Las luces apagadas, la comida intacta y la cama vacía. No le quedó de otra sino beberse media botella y acostarse en su lado fingiendo dormir, cosa que continuó haciendo aún hasta que al despuntar el alba su marido ocupó el lado libre hediendo a sexo y probablemente con la ropa echa un desastre. No tuvo el valor de volverse a confirmarlo, Mary Christiansen no permitía que nadie viera su debilidad.


End file.
